


La Silenciosa

by Saku495



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Maps, No se lo que estoy haciendo, Piratas, quizás haya criaturas fantásticas, smut probably maybe idk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku495/pseuds/Saku495
Summary: La tripulación de La Silenciosa necesitan el mejor mapa jamás creado. Mapas igual a fama y fortuna. Para ello necesitan al mejor cartógrafo, Yoo Kihyun que trabaja con Chae Hyungwon en un taller. Lee Minhyuk es el encargado de ir a por él y convencerlo para que se una a su causa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sé cada cuánto seré capaz de actualizar. Este fic va un poco sin rumbo porque estoy muy oxidada, pero quiero volver a escribir de forma decente. Si queréis acompañarme en el viaje sois bienvenidos.

Sus pasos eran rápidos y decididos sobre los tablones del muelle, sus botas haciendo que estos resonaran . Fintó a un par de pescadores cargados de sus últimas capturas, adentrándose en el puerto. Sabía que el taller que buscaba estaba en alguna parte de la calle que lo conectaba con el centro de la urbe. Estaba rodeado de casas de dos alturas, tres las más lujosas, con fachadas de piedra labrada, con los bordes suavizados. Algunos alfeizares estaban repletos de explosiones de colores por las flores que habían colocado, inundando el ambiente de un aroma dulce, probablemente para camuflar el olor que desprendía el mercado. Intentó memorizar todas las esquinas según caminaba y sus brazos se balanceaban a sus lados, acompasando su andar ligero. Los numerosos collares que llevaba chocaban entre sí, creando un sonido que siempre lo acompañaba.

Siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado la noche anterior en la tasca del puerto y llegó a un taller. Estaba en un edificio a dos alturas, siendo la primera la entrada al negocio. Una escalera exterior daba a una puerta en el piso superior, sonrió para sí al pensar que aquello era algo que cabría esperar del dueño en cuestión. La muestra que colgaba sobre la puerta rezaba "Mapas y cartas", en una grafía elegante y clara, junto a unas ilustraciones para aquellas personas que no supieran leer. La ventana junto a la puerta dejaba ver parte de los materiales que disponían, todos de una calidad y un detalle magníficos. Sonrió para sí de nuevo, satisfecho y entró al taller. Una campanita en la puerta anunció su llegada.

-Enseguida salgo a atenderle.-escuchó una voz en la lejanía.

-No se apure.-respondió, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Eran los mapas más completos que había visto hasta entonces. Los dibujos de los querubines soplando aire, los monstruos marinos, los límites terrestres...Eran tan precisos y sus colores tan saturados que parecía que fueran a ponerse en movimiento en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué desea?

Se giró para ver un chico más alto que él, desgarbado y con aire algo somnoliento. Sus facciones eran suaves, como difuminadas por un acuarelista. Sus ropas estaban impecables, no eran ni muy ostentosas ni muy humildes: un chaleco morado aterciopelado a conjunto con unos pantalones, sobre una camisa blanca. Las medias y los zapatos eran sin duda lo más caro, pues parecían finas y de un buen material.

-Necesito un mapa.

-Está en el sitio adecuado, señor...

-Minhyuk.

-Tenemos mapas de todo tipo.-empezó a caminar alrededor de la tienda, invitándolo con un gesto a que le siguiera.

-El mapa que busco no existe.-sonrió con picardía.

El chico alto frunció por unos instantes el ceño antes de sonreír.

-Oh, lo que usted busca es un mapa por encargo. Debo avisarle de que esos son más caros.

-Soy consciente de su valor. Avisa a tu jefe, por favor. He venido a verlo a él.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos en el que el otro se alejó de Minhyuk un par de pasos, sorprendido de que supiera que aquel no era su establecimiento. Asintió y volvió a atravesar la puerta de la que había salido hacía escasos minutos. Se sentó en una de las sillas a un lado de un pesado escritorio que había en una esquina de la sala, concentrado en un mapamundi colocado en la pared. Era un taller muy luminoso, para que se pudieran ver sin problemas todos sus trabajos. Todas aquellas ventanas habrían sido muy caras.

-Ya me parecía a mí que mi taller había empezado a oler a perro mojado...

Minhyuk volvió a sonreír al escuchar aquella voz después de tanto tiempo. Desvió su atención al dueño.

-Mi pequeña rata. Sigues igual de agradable que siempre. Cuánto tiempo, Kihyun ¿Cómo has estado?

El dueño era bastante más bajito en comparación con el ayudante, además de más menudo de envergadura, pero el visitante sabía que no debía dejarse engañar por su pequeña figura. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, recogido en una cola de caballo a media altura para retirar los mechones de su rostro, y unas lentes de precisión aún en el puente de su nariz. Se limpiaba tinta de las manos con un trapo y un delantal de piel protegía su camisola -demasiado ancha para él- blanca y unos pantalones marrones; muy similares a los de su compañero.  Basándose en sus prendas, claramente prefería estar en el taller y dejaba que su trabajador se ocupara de la tienda.

-¿Qué quieres?-guardó las gafas en un borde del delantal y el trapo, manchado de varios colores, en uno de los bolsillos de este. Después se soltó el pelo, haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su frente y a los lados de su rostro.

-He estado bien, gracias por preguntar.-se quitó el sombrero de ala que llevaba.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Dos años. Estás más rubio.-comentó Kihyun estudiándole, tomando detalles de la casaca granate que llevaba, con adornos en los puños y la solapa. Pero éstos estaban desgastados, demasiado para una prenda comprada por Minhyuk, por mucho uso que le hubiera dado.

-El sol de alta mar no perdona, ya lo sabes.

Se puso en pie, aún ignorando su otra pregunta y se acercó a él. Lo miró de abajo a arriba y luego a los ojos, con una tierna sonrisa. Le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole un afectuoso apretón, pero no pudo resistir más y lo abrazó. Aquello sorprendió al ayudante del pelirrojo, pero no tanto como cuando le vio contestar al gesto.

-Obviamente me he perdido algo.

-Soy Minhyuk.-contestó el visitante.- Conozco a Ki desde que tengo uso de razón.

-¿Ki?-enarcó una ceja.

Kihyun y el otro se separaron.

-Lo siento, Hyungwon. Minhyuk acostumbra a causar una primera impresión digna de ser recordada.

Hyungwon asintió y le estrechó la mano al rubio.

-¿Es una visita de cortesía, entonces?

-No, es cierto que necesito un mapa que aún no existe.

Kihyun respiró profundamente.

-Me da igual con qué fin usen mis clientes los mapas que vendo, pero conozco tus intenciones.

El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Ki ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo que vengo donde el mejor cartógrafo a este lado del Mundo...

-El hecho de que me digas esas cosas es aún más sospechoso.

-Disculpad, pero no estoy entendiendo nada.-los interrumpió Hyungwon.

-Es un pirata.-dijo Kihyun sin más preámbulos.

El ayudante se puso a toser violentamente, habiéndose atragantado con su propia saliva, de la impresión, mientras que el rubio sonreía orgulloso.

-Oh, por favor, Ki, no seas modesto. Tú t-...-interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo ante la rápida mirada que le dirigió el artesano.- También eres un gran profesional.

Hyungwon corrió a echar el cerrojo de la tienda y miró alertado a Kihyun.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaron los otros dos.

-Ganar tiempo mientras alertas a la guardia del puerto.

-No haré tal cosa, pero gracias por cerrar.

-Sí, así hablaremos de negocios más tranquilamente.-retomó el asiento que había elegido antes del reencuentro y las presentaciones.

-¿Negocios?-Hyungwon no cabía en sí de su asombro al ver a Kihyun tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

-Acompáñanos, Hyungwon.-lo invitó su jefe.

Parecía aún más delgado, encogido en su asiento al lado del pelirrojo, saltando la vista de una persona a la otra.

-El mapa que quiero no existe, porque aún no lo ha hecho nadie. Hemos decidido que queremos explorar los mares, eso implica todas las aguas.-lo miró asintiendo para enfatizar su última frase.- Queremos ser los mejores. Los que más Mundo conocen y para eso tenemos que registrar nuestros logros. Queremos el mapa más completo y detallado de la faz de la Tierra.-Kihyun fue relajándose según hablaba, interesado en lo que decía. Minhyuk lo conocía muy bien.- Yo les mencioné tu gran talento, créeme, hablaba completamente en serio. Así que, mi capitán me ha mandado en tu búsqueda. Necesitamos que te unas a nosotros.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

-No.

-¡Kihyun!

-He dicho que no. Yo soy de tierra.

-¡Y un perro muerto! ¡No eres terrano! Perteneces al mar, como nosotros.-respiró para relajarse.- Por favor, necesitamos al mejor cartógrafo y ese eres tú. Nadie más podría hacer esto. Tienes un don con los mapas, además de conocimientos sobre la vida en un barco. Eres la persona idónea.-le tomó de las manos, suplicante.

-¿Y qué gano yo con esto?

El pirata bufó.

-¿Ser el primer cartógrafo en disponer del mapa más completo hasta el día de hoy? Nosotros necesitaríamos uno, claro, pero tú podrías comercializarlo. Piénsalo.-se fue apoyando en la mesa, acercándose más al otro.- Serías famoso, aún más que ahora. Todos querrán comprar tu mapa. Se establecerían nuevas rutas de comercio, de viaje... Nadie más se adentraría donde vamos a ir nosotros.

-Las advertencias están por un motivo.-no obstante su mirada y su gesto se habían suavizado.

Hyungwon reconoció en su amigo una chispa de interés, lo cual lo preocupó aún más si cabía.

-Vamos, Ki... Tendrías algo único.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó, pero Minhyuk notó el cambio de tono en su voz.

-Y cien monedas de plata.

-Que sean doscientas. Cien para mí y cien para Hyungwon.

-¿¡Qué!?-el alto lo miró incrédulo.

-Veré qué puedo hacer, no creo que sea problema.

-Necesitaré tu ayuda, es un proyecto grande.-miró al otro hacedor de mapas.

-¡Que al parecer hemos aceptado!- se giró en su asiento, para dar la espalda al rubio y crear una barrera entre él y su jefe.- No puedes meterte en negocios con esta gente. Te recuerdo que sus cabezas tienen precio o estarán a la espera de ser juzgados en el momento que los pillen.

-No todos son malas personas.

-Kihyun.-lo miró muy serio.

-Me vais a gastar el nombre. Puedes no venir. Cuida de la tienda hasta mi vuelta.

-Eso si vuelves. No voy a dejar que vayas solo.

-¿Entonces os apuntáis?-preguntó el rubio emocionado.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-se volvió a su amigo.- Por favor, piensa en lo que estás diciendo.

El pelirrojo miró al pirata, quien asintió y se puso en pie.

-Zarpamos mañana al alba. Tenéis hasta entonces para venir.-se dirigió a la salida y deslizó el pesado cerrojo.- Hasta mañana.-sonrió una vez más antes de desaparecer por la puerta y calle abajo.

Kihyun volvió a suspirar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enredando unos mechones de pelo entre sus dedos. Hacía años que no veía a su amigo o pensaba si quiera en su forma de vida, pero Minhyuk sabía qué palabras elegir, siempre lo había sabido; pues uno de sus talentos era la elocuencia y le había servido en múltiples ocasiones.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió sus venas temblar ante la propuesta de crear un mapa tan ambicioso. Pero su estómago se encogió al recordar los viajes en barco.

-Te lo estás pensando... Realmente te lo estás pensando.- Hyungwon negaba con la cabeza, con una mano sobre los labios.- ¿Y qué era todo aquello de terrano y pertenecer al mar?

-Es como se llama a la gente que hace su vida en tierra.-dijo más bien en otro suspiro.- Y lo otro... Ya sabes que estuve en la naval durante un tiempo.

-Allí es donde aprendiste cartografía, sí.

-Pero, obviamente no era lo único que hacíamos.-dejó sus manos descansar sobre su regazo.

-¿Allí conociste a Minhyuk?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre lo he conocido, es un amigo de la infancia, pero ambos acabamos en la armada.

-¿Y qué pasó?-las diferencias entre sus estilos de vida eran evidentes.

Kihyun se encogió de hombros, mirando en otra dirección.

-Asuntos de la vida y del azar.-tras meditar unos segundos volvió a hablar.- Ya sabes que los mapas así son Secreto de Estado. Si fuésemos capaces de crear lo que propone, imagina lo que nos pagaría el Gobierno...

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Hyungwon miró a sus zapatos y luego a los mapas que cubrían las paredes, sobre todo a los azules que simbolizaban los mares y océanos.

-Hablaba en serio sobre no dejarte ir solo.-dijo finalmente con voz queda.- Aunque a veces desee matarte, eres mi amigo y te quiero. No me hagas repetirlo, por favor.-hizo una mueca.

-No pienso hacerlo.-rio y cerró los ojos.- Gracias. Yo también te quiero.

-Voy a vomitar.

Kihyun volvió a reír.

 

Minhyuk estaba sentado en la baranda frente al timón, sobre la cubierta.

-No van a venir, Min.-le dijo una voz suave como la miel y algo nasal.

-Ya verás cómo sí, Honey. Confío en Kihyun.

-La verdad es que tengo ganas de conocerlo. Hablas tanto de él...-un chico musculado se apoyó a su lado, adecentándose los mechones castaños que le caían sobre la frente.- Quiero ver si realmente es tan feo como dices y si parece un roedor.

-Seguro que tiene unos dientes enormes.

-¿No era porque no levanta un palmo del suelo?

El rubio se limitó a reír.

-Realmente espero que le hayas convencido-otro chico de piel morena y semblante serio se les unió.

-¡Viene alguien!-voceó un quinto desde la cesta del vigía.

-¿Qué aspecto tienen?-gritó Minhyuk.

-¡Uno es largo como una semana sin comer y el otro...no tanto!

-Son ellos.-se bajó de un salto y se aproximó a la borda, apoyándose sobre sus codos, a la espera.

Toda la tripulación se reunió en cubierta. Su barco estaba atracado en el último muelle del puerto, habiendo bajado la bandera pirata tiempo antes de acercarse a tierra.

-¿Qué os ha llevado tanto?-preguntó cuando por fin vio a su amigo y Hyungwon llegar.

-No nos dijiste cuál es vuestro navío, estúpido.

-Sabría que vendrías, Ki.-le dijo con voz cantarina.- Sé cómo convencer a un hombre. Hola de nuevo, Hyungwon.

El otro apenas le contestó con un murmuro, ajustando su macuto al hombro.

-Subid, os presento.

-Antes el dinero.-le dijo Kihyun y Minhyuk le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, sí. Ahora os traen vuestras doscientas monedas de plata.

A sus espaldas pudo escuchar un suave "¿Qué?", pero lo ignoró.

-Jooheon, ve a por dinero...

-Sí, capitán.

Kihyun se había quitado el mandil de trabajo y colocado una casaca a juego de los pantalones, además de unas botas hasta debajo de la rodilla, que conservaba de tiempo atrás. Hyungwon y él subieron la pasarela y se quedaron parados ante la estudiosa mirada del resto. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, un chico de cara aniñada salió de dentro del barco con una bolsa en las manos y exclamó.

-¡Un pelirrojo! ¡Eso trae mal fario, Minhyuk!

Kihyun enarcó una ceja y su amigo se rascó la nuca, abochornado.

-Qué falta total y absoluta de educación.-dijo Hyungwon.

-Jooheon...-lo llamó el capitán con tono de amonestación, extendiendo la mano para que le diera el dinero.- Bienvenidos. Soy Hyunwoo, el capitán. Este es Jooheon, disculpadlo es un poco supersticioso.

-¿Un poco?-murmuró Hyungwon, pero Kihyun le puso una mano en el brazo para que se tranquilizara.

-Ya conocéis a Minhyuk. Este es mi contramaestre, Hoseok.-el chico más musculado los saludó con una sonrisa que le iluminó todo el rostro.- Y este es Changkyun, el más joven y el vigía.

La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Kihyun balanceara su peso de un pie al otro, nervioso.

-¿Sois gente de fiar?-preguntó Hoseok y Hyungwon se echó a reír.- ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! ¡Qué ironía, Kihyun!-se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, quitándose unas lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Claro que son de fiar!-dijo el rubio.- No les habría traído, si no fuera así. Bueno a Hyungwon no le conozco... Rata mía.-intentó abrazar a su viejo amigo, pero este lo apartó y dirigió su mirada a Hyunwoo.

-El dinero.

El capitán se acercó a él y le dio la bolsa, seguido el pelirrojo se puso a contar.

-Hay ciento cincuenta.

Jooheon sonrió y se sacó más monedas del bolsillo.

-Quería ver cuánto de ingenuos sois.

Kihyun sonrió de lado y asintió. Eran piratas después de todo. Se acercó a por las monedas y se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de observarle el cabello.

-Es natural si es en lo que estás pensando y de momento no hago que la comida se pudra o el agua se convierta en sangre allá a donde voy.-le hizo sonrojar con sus palabras.

-De momento.-dijeron Hyungwon y Minhyuk a la vez, sorprendidos de coincidir en algo.

-Dime que una de tus pasiones es burlarte de la Rata.

-En efecto.-ignoró la mirada asesina del bajo.

-Me gustas.-ésta vez lo miró a él.- Entiéndeme, hacía dos años que no te veía, tengo mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.-ató la bolsa del dinero a su cinto.

-Seguidme, os enseñaré esto.-les dijo Hyunwoo con un gesto de la mano.

Era una goleta de tres palos, no muy grande: casi unos 31m de eslora y 7 de manga, para ganar en velocidad. Bajo cubierta había dos niveles. En el primero estaban el camarote del capitán, las habitaciones con las hamacas del resto y la cocina. En el más profundo se encontraban el almacén, la bodega, un pequeño calabozo y los cañones junto a la munición para estos. Colocaron a Hyungwon y Kihyun en camarotes separados, como era de esperar no conociéndose aún, para evitar amotinamientos por parte de los nuevos. Cuanto menos tiempo en privado pasaran juntos, mejor. Dejaron con cuidado el macuto con los materiales para cartografía a un lado de la estancia donde dormiría Kihyun con Jooheon y Changkyun. Hyungwon se agachó a acariciar un gato que se encontraba hecho un ovillo al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Para evitar la plaga de ratas.-le explicó Kihyun.

-Y aún así sigues vivo. Habrá que cambiar de gato.-rio el rubio.

-¿Tiene nombre?-preguntó el más alto.

-No.-le contestó Jooheon con una mueca.- Le llamamos "Gato".

Los nuevos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión neutra.

-Fascinante.-dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

Minhyuk volvió a intentar abrazar a su reencontrado amigo, pero este consiguió zafarse de él y esconderse detrás del otro artesano. Ante eso Hoseok arrulló haciendo que Kihyun se sonrojara violentamente, compitiendo casi con el tono de su cabello.

-En serio ¿De qué os conocéis vosotros dos?

-Nos criamos juntos.-contestó el rubio.- Además, voy a mencionar el elefante en la habitación, ambos somos mestizos...-se señaló al pelo.- Esa diferencia con el resto se convirtió en nuestra similitud, al principio. Une mucho en un mundo así.

Changkyun miró a Kihyun, fascinado por el color de su cabello. Llevaba desde que llegaron observándolo, mucho más disimuladamente que Jooheon. Se pasó una mano por su propio pelo inconscientemente, los lados y la parte de abajo más corta que los mechones superiores. Notó que ambos eran de la misma altura y que, probablemente, fuera de la edad de Minhyuk aunque éste siempre pareciera más joven por su personalidad.

-Es muy entrañable y todo eso, pero tenemos que zarpar, está saliendo el sol.-anunció el capitán.- Todos a vuestros puestos.

Recogieron la pasarela y soltaron los amarres mientras Hyungwon miraba a su amigo en busca de algún signo de arrepentimiento, pero no encontró más que determinación y algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos. Suspiró y miró hacia el puerto una vez más. La luz que se iba propagando por el puerto rebelaba la miasma que cubría los irregulares adoquines como si fuera un manto aterciopelado e iba iluminando las fachadas de las casetas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo, rabioso de haber acabado allí. Es cierto que era una oportunidad de oro, si lo conseguían tendrían el mejor mapa del Mundo conocido y aquello no tendría precio. Los gastos de sus vidas quedarían cubiertos en el momento que negociaran un trato con el Gobierno. Sin embargo, estaba embarcado en una nave pirata con cinco personas que no conocía de nada, por mucho que tuviera a Kihyun con él no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Miró al pelirrojo, que estaba apoyado en la borda, con los ojos clavados en sus manos, repasando con los pulgares la textura de la madera. Parecía profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos y por la forma en la que mordisqueaba el interior de sus labios sabía que estaba dándole vueltas a algo y con sentimientos encontrados.

-Te voy a matar, Kihyun, lo juro.-se cruzó de brazos.- Nunca haces locuras y eliges esta para que sea la primera.

-No es la primera.-rio.

 

El ruido del ancla recogiéndose era lo que más se escuchaba en cubierta en aquellos momentos, por encima del ruido de las velas desplegándose y las voces que daba la tripulación de cuando en cuando. Changkyun caminaba con cuidado sobre la verga mayor, para apoyarse en la cesta y poder observar a los recién llegados. Enroscaba un cabo de forma distraída mientas los estudiaba. Le había quedado claro que Hyungwon se había visto arrastrado a aquella situación, probablemente por lealtad a Kihyun. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando con más atención a este último. Minhyuk había hablado de él en más de una ocasión, pero de la forma en la que lo hacía no se esperaba alguien como el pelirrojo. La brisa a la que estaba expuesto le revolvió el pelo e hizo que los aretes que llevaba en las orejas chocaran. El viento también llegó a los de abajo, haciendo que el sujeto de su estudio se llevara la mano al cabello y se lo atara en una media cola de caballo. Changkyun tomó aire entre dientes, maravillado por el color cobrizo de este, por sus brillos y su caída. Sacudió la cabeza para volver a centrarse, pasaba demasiado tiempo con las mismas personas y las caras nuevas era un estímulo.

El barco empezó a avanzar por el muelle hacia mar abierto y Hyungwon estaba apoyado en sus brazos, observando la estela que dejaban sobre el agua.

-Bueno, ahora que no os queda otra que saltar fuera en caso de que queráis huir... Tengo curiosidad por esos mapas.-dijo Hyunwoo.- Minhyuk asegura que son los mejores y erais nuestra única opción.

Kihyun se giró para mirar a su viejo amigo, que miraba al cielo intentando ignorarle.

-Dijiste que nos querían aquí.

-¡Y os queremos aquí! Eres el mejor Ki-...

-Los mejores.-lo interrumpió.

-Los mejores, Ki. Aunque es verdad que no teníamos mucho más donde elegir...

Hyungwon fingió un llanto.

-No llevamos una hora aquí y ya nos han engañado.

-No os he engañado. He adornado la verdad.

-¡Basta!-el cartógrafo se llevó las manos al rostro y resopló.- No quiero oíros a ninguno de los dos en un rato.-se dirigió Hyunwoo.- Voy a por los mapas, capitán.

Jooheon se aclaró la garganta, tenso por el duelo de miradas entre Minhyuk y Hyungwon. El contramaestre se paró al lado del capitán y Changkyun bajó de las alturas, pero quedándose de pie en los obenques; manteniendo una distancia prudente desde la que podía ver a todos. Kihyun apareció enseguida con paso decidido y un bulto al hombro, sin mirar a sus dos amigos alzó una mano con gesto autoritario.

-Ya podéis empezar a llevaros bien porque esto no deja de ser un barco. Somos los tres de la misma edad, puedo hablaros así. Así que ya estáis poniendo de vuestra parte.

-Es un puto demonio, estoy seguro...-susurró Jooheon.

Desplegó un par de mapas sobre la cubierta, asegurándose de que quedaban perfectamente expuestos. El vigía percibió una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, orgulloso de sus trabajos. Inconscientemente el resto se acercó un par de pasos.

-Oh.-atinó a decir Changkyun.

-Ya lo creo.-Minhyuk asintió con la cabeza.- Os lo dije.

-Esto...Esto es arte.-Hoseok miró a los nuevos.

Eran los mapas más detallados y exactos que habían visto hasta entonces. Cada centímetro, la forma del litoral, los nombres de los lugares... Si bien apenas sabían leer más que los nombres de los puertos de interés, podían apreciar el gusto con el que éstos estaban escritos.

-Parece que las serpientes de mar vayan a empezar a moverse.

-Eso es para que no se navegue por ahí, Jooheon. Ya sea por corrientes marinas o porque aún nadie ha llegado allí. Así que, ante la falta de información, colocamos avisos como estos.

-¿No hay monstruos?-preguntó el vigía, enarcando una ceja.

Ambos cartógrafos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno...Minhyuk, tenías razón.-admitió el capitán.- Vamos a tener el mejor mapa jamás visto.-sonrió. Un gesto que endulzó todo su rostro y le hizo parecer más joven.

El rubio se acercó a Kihyun y le puso una mano en el hombro. Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos, en los que se miraron y parecieron intercambiar un silencioso pensamiento.

-Ay mi Rata.-esta vez consiguió abrazarlo a pesar de que el otro se retorciera un poco.- Te he echado mucho de menos.-susurró.- Han sido dos años.

Le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Es cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a su amigo y al hacerlo habían vuelto a su mente varios recuerdos, que junto a la nueva situación lo abrumaban.

-Hueles a perro mojado.

Minhyuk se echó a reír.

-Rata de cloaca.

-Chucho sarnoso.

-Roedor infernal.

-Saco de pulgas.

-No entiendo nada.-admitió Hoseok.- ¿No sois amigos?-miró a Hyungwon, quien se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me mires, no sabía ni que existía hasta hace unas horas.-se agachó y empezó a recoger sus trabajos.

Kihyun fue a ayudarlo y el resto fue dispersándose por el barco. Para su sorpresa el más joven de todos se les unió. No dijo una palabra, sólo observó la forma correcta de guardar los mapas y se puso con ello.

-Qué pena que no comparta camarote contigo.

Changkyun sonrió de lado.

-Estás mejor acompañado que él.-cabeceó hacia el pelirrojo.- Minhyuk es hábil e intuitivo y Hoseok es protector y tiene un corazón de oro.

-¿Insinúas que tú y el supersticioso sois horribles?-Kihyun arqueó una ceja.

-No.-se sonrojó.- Pero, quiero decir, para una primera impresión...

-Entonces os cuidaré yo.-el cartógrafo se cuadró intentando parecer más grande.

-Kihyun, me estás avergonzando.-su amigo se llevó una mano al rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Hyunwoo gobernaba la goleta y Hoseok la pilotaba, el resto seguían sus órdenes. Al no haber enrolado a más marineros para aquel ambicioso viaje les dijeron a los nuevos que también debían arrimar el hombro. Hyungwon estuvo a punto de echar las manos al cuello de Kihyun que, aunque no fuera su primera vez en un barco, no esperaba tener que ayudar a navegar. El olor a brea se le hacía asqueroso, se le quedaba pegado a la lengua y los cabos eran ásperos.

-Te aconsejo enrollar una tela o un paño alrededor de las manos.-dijo el capitán.- Seguro que tenéis manos delicadas de artesano.

Hyungwon aprovechó esos momentos de tarea para observar a los piratas. Todos llevaban aretes en las orejas y sus ropas estaban desgastadas, por la vida de marino y el salitre. Hyunwoo llevaba una chaqueta de piel, pero dejaba a la vista la camisa de abajo que, como los pantalones, se ceñía a su cuerpo. El alto había notado que él y el piloto eran los más musculados. Éste llevaba un chaleco de tela resistente sobre la camiseta y un cinto con un puñal y una pistola. Supuso que en el caso de Minhyuk y el capitán llevarían las armas ocultas bajo la chaqueta. Jooheon vestía una camisa azul junto a unos pantalones negros, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la cruz que llevaba al cuello. No pensó que un bucanero pudiera ser creyente, pero recordó la reacción cuando vio el pelo de Kihyun y las disculpas del capitán sobre su superstición.

-¿Sabes hacer nudos?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Sé atar cosas.

Escuchó una pequeña carcajada de su jefe a sus espaldas.

-Eso no nos vale.-Minhyuk sonrió.

Mientras le explicaba cómo hacer un nudo seguro observó a Changkyun, que estaba haciendo uno en aquellos momentos. El más joven de los siete tenía el semblante serio, que le daba un aire de más madurez y se recogió las largas mangas de su camisola para poder trabajar más desenvuelto. Hyungwon se había fijado antes en cómo se desenvolvía por la parte alta del barco y había quedado fascinado, por algo era el vigía.

-No sé cómo podéis soportar este olor...

-¿Qué olor?- Jooheon enarcó una ceja.

-El de la brea.-contestó Kihyun, sabiendo a qué se refería su amigo.

-Ah, ni lo noto.

-Es asqueroso.-se llevó una manga morada a la nariz.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-No las tengo todas conmigo.

 

En poco tiempo la goleta abandonó puerto y avanzó mar adentro. El viento empezó a llegar puro, sin el embotamiento de la urbe, y podía oírse el casco cortando el agua. Minhyuk se quitó el sombrero y se alborotó el pelo.

-¿Aún sabes cocinar?-le caló el sombrero a Kihyun.

-¿Cómo que si aún sé cocinar?-se lo quitó con un sutil puchero, su amigo tenía la manía de tratarlo como a un niño pequeño a veces.- No se olvida. Quiero decir, no he dejado de comer, así que no he dejado de cocinar...

-Qué bien hago las cosas. Cartógrafo y cocinero por el precio de uno.

-¿No tengo que seguir cocinando?-sonrió Hyunwoo.

-Aún no he dicho que vaya a cocinar para vosotros.-repasó con los dedos una de las alas, ajada.

-Relájate, Ki.-lo cogió de los hombros y lo zarandeó.- Me conoces de toda la vida, dos años no son tanto en comparación como para que estés tan tenso.

-¡No estoy tenso! Estoy concentrado.

-¿Ya estás en modo faena?-rodó los ojos de forma exagerada.

-Sí, porque estaba pensando en nuestros camarotes. Necesitaremos una mesa donde dejar nuestras cosas.

-Es cierto.-le apoyó Hyungwon.- No podemos dejar los cronómetros, las tablas astronómicas o los astrolabios tirados por cualquier parte... El telescopio se tendrá que poner en cubierta, pero es cosa de montar y desmontar.-divagó.

-De la mesa no os preocupéis. Os cedo el escritorio de mi camarote mientras estéis trabajando. Respecto al telescopio, lo mejor será ponerlo en la cesta.-miró a Changkyun.- ¿Crees que habrá problemas con el espacio?

-No, capitán.

-Creo que tú y yo vamos a hacernos muy amigos, porque tendré que pasar muchas horas ahí arriba.-Kihyun se cruzó de brazos y cabeceó hacia el puesto del más joven.

-No será un problema.-asintió.

-Perfecto entonces. Los nuevos, conmigo a mi camarote, vamos a despejar la mesa.

-Sí, capitán.

 

 

Changkyun se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la borda, observándolos marchar. En seguida se le unió Jooheon, su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te parecen los nuevos?

-No son feos.

-Me refiero a qué impresión te dan, Kyun...

-Oh, eso.-se encogió de hombros.- De momento no gran cosa, apenas han pasado unos minutos. Pero esos mapas son verdaderamente impresionantes.

-No me dan buena espina.-admitió.- Ese pelirrojo, algo esconde ¿Me oyes? Tiene algo oculto.-se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz.- Me da escalofríos.

-Honey, a ti todo te da escalofríos.

-Y eso me ha mantenido vivo hasta el día de hoy.

-A mí no me da mala espina.-pensó en su pelo.- Para nada. Además, deberías fiarte de Minhyuk.

Jooheon gruñó y echó la cabeza atrás, apoyándola contra la madera.

Hyungwon cogió a Gato en brazos mientras Hyunwoo apartaba algunas cosas de la mesa y dejaba sitio para las suyas. No obstante, miró a Kihyun, poco convencido de dejar sus caros materiales fuera de su vista. Afortunadamente su amigo compartía sus mismos pensamientos y así lo expresó. El capitán se encogió de hombros y dijo que si a ellos no les importaba estar con las cosas de un lado al otro a él tampoco.

-Pero que sepáis que, entonces, no hay mucha diferencia entre dejarlo todo tirado por ahí o no.

-Sí que la hay.-rechistó el más alto.

-Bueno, ya se verá según vayamos conociéndonos todos, capitán.

-Por supuesto.-se despidió de ellos con un cabeceo y marchó a cubierta.

En aquel momento Hyungwon suspiró, acariciando la cabeza del animal.

-Esto va a ir para largo.

-Lo sé.-el pelirrojo se frotó la frente.- Tú concéntrate en nuestro trabajo.

-Me es difícil rodeado de piratas.-estrechó los ojos.

-Escucha, no conozco a esta gente, pero no todos los piratas son sanguinarios... Hay gente que se echa al mar huyendo de algo que haya en tierra, sin otra intención que vivir en paz.

-Habrá que creerte.

 

El día pasó sin mayores percances. Kihyun y Hyungwon se dedicaron, con permiso de Hyunwoo y compañía de Hoseok, a aprenderse la goleta. Sus camarotes, sus recovecos, los armarios de la cocina, los baúles, sus fallos...Era un gran navío, no por su tamaño, si no por su carácter. Les dijeron que el nombre era "La Silenciosa", porque así era como llegaban a sus destinos. Aparecían de repente y para cuando las gentes podían darse cuenta, ellos ya habían dejado su marca, llegando hasta los huesos. Tal y como Minhyuk predijo, el cartógrafo pelirrojo acabó haciendo la cena para los siete, incluso apartando algún pedacillo para Gato, por mucho que el resto le dijera que ya lo alimentaban con mendrugos y que si lo cebaba mucho no haría su trabajo como cazador de plagas. Changkyun se sonrió cuando Kihyun los hizo callar con un ademán de la mano, aún conociéndose desde hacía pocas horas, porque tanto Hyungwon como su amigo de la infancia parecían expertos en hacerlo rabiar.

-Yo recojo.-el más joven se dio prisa en ponerse en pie, tomando los cubiertos de las manos del pelirrojo.

-Gracias.-sonrió sutilmente.

-Este olor a brea...-Hyungwon volvió a llevarse una mano sobre la nariz.

-Cómo sois los terranos.-Jooheon rio.

Finalmente, el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte, dejando todo como la boca del lobo. Tal era la oscuridad y el silencio en el mar durante la noche, que no se oía nada más que el agua chocando con el casco, las velas ya plegadas pues no había prisa. Hyunwoo quedó al timón mientras el resto se iba a dormir, hasta la siguiente guardia. Kihyun se deshizo de sus botas y su casaca, bajo la estudiosa mirada de Jooheon.

-Me estás poniendo muy nervioso.-se aflojó los cordones del cuello de la camisola.

-Es tu pelo.

-Pero si tienes a Minhyuk...

-Ya, pero el suyo no me da miedo.

Changkyun trepó a su hamaca, con una mueca mientras su amigo seguía insistiendo en lo mismo.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-enarcó una ceja.

-Es que...tienes algo, que no sé...No te quitaré el ojo de encima.-levantó el mentón, en gesto arrogante.

Entonces Kihyun lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Sí?-se llevó entonces las manos a los pantalones y de un tirón los bajó.- Pues entonces aprovecha y disfruta.

Jooheon quedó estupefacto, casi de piedra y Changkyun empezó a toser violentamente. El cartógrafo lanzó la prenda a su hamaca y subió a ella como había hecho el otro, sin inmutarse ni echar la vista por encima de su hombro. Los dos piratas se miraron el uno al otro, pero el más joven se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

La luna por fin salió y fue recorriendo el cielo, por el ojo de buey se veía el agua subir y bajar, como un telón. Fue entonces cuando la travesía pasó por fin factura a Hyungwon y se despertó con terribles mareos, creyendo morir y desorientado a más no poder. Minhyuk y Hoseok lo sacaron del camarote para que le diera el aire y que vomitara por la borda.

-Avisa a Kihyun.-el rubio sentó al joven y se quitó un pañuelo que llevaba a la cintura, para atarlo a un cabo y poder mojarlo.- Seguro que se sentirá mejor si se queda a su lado alguien que conoce.

-Por favor.-balbuceó el alto.

-¿Todo en orden?-preguntó Hyunwoo desde el timón.

-Sí, es sólo que no está hecho al mar.

El contramaestre se adentró en las tripas de la goleta y con cuidado de no despertar a los otros dos abrió la puerta del camarote. No le dio casi a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Kihyun cuando este se incorporó violentamente y le tomó la muñeca con fuerza antes de acercarle una navaja al cuello.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-chilló Hoseok.

El alboroto despertó al resto que se quedó helado mirando la escena. El pelirrojo respirada agitadamente aunque hubiera retirado el arma del cuello del otro.

-¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?-Jooheon se puso en pie.

-Su amigo está mareado.-frunció el ceño y le quitó la mano de su muñeca.- Te reclama Minhyuk.

-Claro...-se apuró en ponerse la ropa. Guardó el puñal en una vaina que colgaba de su cintura, bajo la camisola.

Sin atreverse a decir nada más salió del camarote. Los tres que quedaron se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Os lo dije ¡Os lo dije! Ese no es sólo cartógrafo. Por todos los demonios...

-Esta vez debo darte la razón, Honey.-Hoseok se llevó la mano al cuello. Estaba desconcertado, tenía la guardia baja porque no se esperaba que alguien como uno de los nuevos tuviera una reacción así.

Kihyun anduvo a paso rápido por el pasillo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, repasando la escena una y otra vez.

-Eres un idiota.-se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, cuando salía a cubierta.- Min ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio estaba sentado con la espalda contra la borda y Hyungwon entre sus piernas, usando su pecho como respaldo y la cabeza descansando en su hombro. Le había puesto el paño húmedo en la frente, pero aún así el alto estaba tan pálido como la cera.

-Mal de mar. Pensé que estaría mejor con un amigo al lado.-sonrió.- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Estoy bien. Hyungwon.-se agachó y lo tomó de la mejilla.- Se te pasará ¿Vale? Pero tienes que mantenerte hidratado.

-Sabía que esto era una pésima idea.-lo miró con párpados pesados y la frente perlada por sudor frío.- Te odio muchísimo.

-Lo sé.-asintió, reconociendo que no estaban en su mejor momento.- Y es sólo el primer día.-intentó reír para quitarle tierra al asunto.

-En serio ¿Qué te ha pasado? Y no me refiero a ahora.

Kihyun suspiró y se sentó al lado de Minhyuk.

-Ya sabes lo que me pasó.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo.

-No te ofendas, pero no quiero hablar de ello.-miró a Hyungwon. Puede que estuviera prácticamente inconsciente, pero no quería hablar de su pasado con él presente.

-Entiendo.-asintió, comprendiendo la mirada de su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio largos minutos en los que el sube y baja del barco disminuyó, pues Hyunwoo había puesto ritmo a una cala cercana donde sabían que el mar solía estar más tranquilo. Aún quedaban semanas para que se adentraran en territorio desconocido y su plan era navegar a una distancia razonable de las costas para ir repostando cada poco y así navegar más ligeros, hasta llegar a los límites de sus mapas. Hyungwon consiguió dormirse o tal vez se desfalleció, el caso es que en esos momentos descansaba.

-Te he echado de menos, de verdad que sí.-Minhyuk le sonrió, con la luna haciéndole titilar los ojos.- Menos estos últimos años siempre hemos estado juntos.

-Es cierto.

Hablaban en voz baja, para no molestar a Hyungwon, así que Hyunwoo tampoco les podía oír.

-Te seguí la pista ¿Sabes? Preguntando por los puertos a donde iba, si sabían de un buen cartógrafo y te sorprenderías de la de gente que mencionaba tu taller.

Kihyun sonrió también.

-No me sorprende.

-Si no estuviera sujetando a tu amigo terrano te golpearía.-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Yo no te pude seguir la pista ¿Qué has hecho estos años?

-Bueno, como ves he seguido en el mar... Poco después de que nuestros caminos se separaran encontré a esta tripulación. En aquellos tiempos sólo pensaba en volver a navegar, así que cualquier oferta era bienvenida. Pero resultó ser una de las mejores cosas que he hecho en mi vida. He visto muchísimos puertos, playas, montañas...He pasado frío y hambre.-su expresión mientras recordaba aquellas cosas hizo que a Kihyun no se le borrara la sonrisa. Minhyuk siempre había querido salir de su pueblo y ver qué tenía la vida para él.- Si muriera mañana, por Dios que así no sea, no me arrepentiría de nada.

-Yo también te he echado de menos.-admitió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro que tenía libre.

-Claro que sí, soy irreemplazable aunque te hayas buscado otro amigo alto y que te torture en vida.-volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos, hasta que el rubio se aclaró la garganta.- Por cierto, tengo un matelot.

Kihyun se apartó, para mirarlo sorprendido.

-¿Te has casado?

El matelotaje era lo más parecido a un matrimonio entre piratas, en este tipo de relación dos piratas compartían, además de su vida, las riquezas que ganaran a lo largo de su vida y en caso de muerte de alguna de las partes heredarían lo de la otra.

-No te creía hombre de una sola persona.

-Bueno, a ver, ya estás exagerando las cosas.-rodó los ojos para encubrir su rubor.

-¿Y quién es el pobre desgraciado?

-Jooheon.

-¿¡El que me tiene miedo!?

-No te tiene miedo, es sólo que es supersticioso y precavido....Mira, déjalo. Sí, ese.

-Jamás lo hubiera dicho...Hubiera apostado mi dinero a que sería el capitán.

-No te confundas, no le haría ascos, pero ya sabes...El matelotaje es algo más.

Kihyun se quedó mirándolo, estudiándole el rostro.

-Vaya...Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti.

-Qué vueltas da la vida ¿eh?-Minhyuk retiró el paño, ya templado, de la frente de Hyungwon.

-Ya lo creo.

-Ay, mi rata.-le alborotó el pelo ahora que tenía la mano libre.- Vamos a llevar a tu amigo a la cama, ayúdame.

Cuando llegaron Hoseok se incorporó y miró de malas formas a Kihyun. Después del incidente habían hablado los tres y, obviamente, llegaron a la conclusión de que el pelirrojo no les estaba contando toda la verdad.

-Minhyuk ¿Me puedes recordar de qué conoces a este?

-Nos criamos juntos.

-Me ha puesto un cuchillo en el gaznate cuando he ido a despertarlo.-dijo en cuanto acostaron a Hyungwon.

Kihyun tomó aire para apresurarse a dar una respuesta, pero su amigo se le adelantó.

-¿Es que uno no puede aprender a manejar el cuchillo para proteger su vida? Además, estuvo en la naval conmigo.

Hoseok no parecía convencido del todo.

-Es cierto, lo lamento mucho, cogí esa costumbre en mi formación y la he mantenido hasta el día de hoy. Además, no cuento con perros o armas de fuego para defender mi negocio.-no mintió.- ¿En paz?-le ofreció su mano.

El otro miró su mano unos segundos y luego le miró a los ojos. Respiró hondo y ladeó la cabeza.

-Supongo que todos tenemos ases en la manga.-le estrechó la mano.- En paz, pero con Jooheon no lo vas a tener tan fácil.

-Ya me imagino.-sonrió.

-De Honey me ocupo yo tras mi guardia, que empieza ahora, por cierto.-dijo Minhyuk.

-Seguro que lo harás.-asintió Hoseok con una sonrisa burlona, volviendo a tumbarse.

Kihyun intentó no reír para no despertar a Hyungwon.

-No, la haré yo. Llevas gran parte de la noche despierto cuidando de él y no me parece justo. Además…Así tu chico tiene tiempo para calmarse.

Minhyuk se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.

-¿Pero sabes navegar?-preguntó el contramaestre.

-Oh…

-Sólo montan guardia aquellos que, al menos, no hagan naufragar el barco.

-Pues me tendréis que enseñar.

-Ya hago yo la guardia de Minhyuk, no hay problema.-se levantó.- Vuelve a tu camarote y descansa, tiene que haber sido duro para vosotros. Hablaré con Hyunwoo de lo que ha pasado y de tus disculpas.

El pelirrojo asintió, de alguna forma se sentía rendido en aquel momento.

-Claro…Sólo soy un cartógrafo.-forzó una sonrisa y marchó a su catre.

 

En realidad, fue directo  a la bodega a estar un rato a solas. No llevaban ni un día en aquel barco y su pasado se acercaba a él como un caballo desbocado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Llegaría un momento en el que tendría que decidir si tomar las riendas o dejar que lo aplastara. Volvió derrotado, por el momento, al camarote y al parecer lo esperaban, porque el segundo que puso un pie dentro Jooheon se incorporó.

-Vaya, vaya…-le dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño.- Mira quién ha vuelto.

-Vengo en son de paz.-alzó las manos en signo de inocencia.- Me has pillado. Sé cómo usar un arma, aprendí en la armada.

El otro tomó aire como para decir algo, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

-Tiene sentido, supongo. Pero te estaré vigilando.

-No esperaba menos.-agachó la cabeza, agotado.

-Pareces cansado.-habló Changkyun, desde su litera.

Kihyun lo miró a los ojos. No lo conocía de nada, pero sintió una opresión en el pecho y como si quisiera volcar en aquel chico todos sus pensamientos.

-Lo estoy.-su voz apenas fue un susurro.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana, apenas se hubo levantado el sol, Kihyun salió de la cama y fue a buscar a Hyungwon. Lo encontró en la cocina con Hoseok, comiendo un poco de pan y de queso.

-Buenos días ¿Te encuentras mejor?-le puso una mano en el hombro y miró a la comida.

-Aún tengo ganas de matarte.

-¿Cuándo no?

-Touché.- le hizo un hueco en el banco de la cocina.

-Echamos el ancla en una cala tranquila, por eso apenas se mueve.-le informó el contramaestre.

Efectivamente, el vaivén del barco era imperceptible y apenas se oía la madera crujir. Ninguno de los otros lo miraba de una forma particular, así que dio por hecho que Hoseok no le había preguntado a su amigo acerca de su excusa para saber el manejo del cuchillo.

-Os voy a hacer desayuno.-anunció.

-El capitán duerme y yo voy a ello.-había acabado su guardia y se merecía un descanso.- Me alegra verte con mejor cara, Hyungwon.

-Gracias.-sonrió sutilmente y esperó a que se fuera para hablar con Kihyun.- No he visto a Minhyuk en el camarote cuando me he despertado y me he encontrado al contramaestre aquí.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.-aún así le miró cómplice, sabiendo que le pondría nervioso y le haría ruborizarse.

No recordaba haber visto a Jooheon tampoco y reprimió una sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado ver el proceso de su amigo enamorándose del otro. Se puso a buscar el arroz por toda la cocina en el momento que Hyungwon se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Puede que sea el cansancio, pero he de decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido con el comportamiento por parte de esta gente.

-Te lo dije. No todos son asesinos sanguinarios. No sé aún cómo se abastecen, pero hay algunos que no saquean...Solamente huyen de algo en tierra y hacen su vida en el mar.

-Pero de alguna forma hay que conseguir dinero.-intentó mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo creo que roban.-notó más que vio la mueca del alto.- Quiero decir...No a gente pobre, a...No sé, Hyungwon. Sólo sé que no todos son malos. Igual trafican, igual venden pescado...

-Entonces serían pescadores, Ki.

-El mar es libertad.-tenía la cabeza gacha.- Aquí nadie juzga por cosas banales.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos.

-Nunca te había visto tan taciturno.

-Echo de menos mi taller.-sonrió.

-Te estás jugando que intente tirarte al agua. Llevamos aquí un día y tú me convenciste de que viniéramos.

-Es broma. Bueno, no. Quería decir que me estoy acostumbrando a no estar en mi casa.

-Y al mando.-puntualizó.

Kihyun suspiró y asintió. En su tienda y su estudio tenía el control total de la situación, en la goleta no. Navegando no existía la predicción a largo plazo, estaban a merced del azar y las aguas.

-Buenos días.-una voz profunda los saludó a sus espaldas.- No pensé veros despiertos.

Se giraron para ver al menor aparecer por la puerta con el pelo ligeramente húmedo.

-Horario de marinero.-sonrió Hyungwon y arqueó una ceja mirando una gota que cayó del cabello del otro a su ropa.

-Si hay buena mar suelo pegarme un baño nada más despertar.-se explicó algo abochornado.- El resto están acostumbrados, no pensé tener que explicárselo a nadie...

-Es una práctica muy sana, no te avergüences.-el alto se entrañó por la reacción del joven.

Changkyun y Kihyun cruzaron miradas y se saludaron silenciosamente.

-¿Quieres comer?

-Claro. Normalmente no hay desayuno...Quiero decir, cada uno se coge algo para picotear. ¿Podría ayudarte en algo?

-No, tranquilo, lo tengo controlado.

-Eres muy servicial y obediente.-se dirigió al pelirrojo.- ¿Podemos quedárnoslo como aprendiz cuando regresemos?

El cartógrafo rio.

-Eso pregúntaselo a él, pero nunca hemos tenido aprendices.-siguió en su tarea de cocinar.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?-se sentó en el anterior sitio de los otros.

-Yo trabajaba en la oficina de la aduana como ayudante del cartógrafo del Gobierno y Kihyun acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Me propuso trabajar en su negocio y me parecieron mejores condiciones y mejor salario...Así que acepté. Además, me puedo permitir más licencias artísticas.

-¿Es buen jefe?

-¡¿Bromeas?! Es insoportable en todas las facetas de su vida. Es perfeccionista, controlador, se emociona con cualquier cosa...

-Pienso envenenar tu plato.

-Pero eso también le hace una persona caritativa y que se asegura porque todo y todos estén bien. Tiene ilusión por su trabajo y se esfuerza al máximo.

-Ahora me estás haciendo sonrojar.

-Estando tanto tiempo ahí arriba tienes que tener buen ojo, seguro que se te da bien la cartografía.

-No le presiones, Hyungwon.

-Lo quiero adoptar.-lloriqueó el alto.

Changkyun sonrió viendo a los otros interactuar, le recordaron a Jooheon y a sí mismo.

 

La luz que bañaba la costa a aquellas horas era nacarada y una bandada de gaviotas había hecho de los acantilados su hogar, volando por encima del barco. Minhyuk fue en busca de los nuevos, con la excusa de enseñarles a navegar para poder tener guardias más equitativas. Reclamó a su amigo para sí y mandó a Hyungwon con cualquiera del resto. Kihyun lo siguió sin rechistar hasta que le vio acercarse al bote y empezar a prepararlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No pensarás que voy a enseñarte algo que ya sabes ¿verdad? Nos vamos a dar un paseo a la costa.

-Nos van a pillar.

Entonces el alto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En serio te preocupa que nos vean marcharnos con el bote a la playa? Somos piratas, Ki.

-Pero no creo que les caiga muy bien, si ven que me salto la formación...-

-¿Qué formación?-lo interrumpió.- Relájate, por Dios.

Tras unos segundos de meditación se acercó a Minhyuk y le ayudó a poner el bote a flote. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el rubio le tendió los remos, ni contraatacar cuando lo salpicó una vez llegaron a tierra. Acabaron pateándose agua el uno al otro, hasta que estuvieron mojados de la cabeza a los pies. Se sintió mucho más relajado tras aquella chiquillada, la risa de su amigo alta y sonora, muy diferente a su día a día en el taller. Hyungwon no era una persona aburrida, pero su trabajo requería un nivel de seriedad que se había instalado en su rutina y aquella diminuta aventura con Minhyuk lo había transportado años atrás. No le importó caminar al pueblo más cercano con la ropa húmeda y el pelo alborotado, se lo recogió a media altura y lo dio por solucionado.

Se entremezclaron con la gente que iba al mercado. El rubio volvió a demostrar su don de gentes y su elocuencia convenciendo a una mujer con un puesto de fruta de que les diera un par de muestras gratuitas, alabando lo bien que se veía la comida que exponía. Que en todos los sitios a los que había viajado jamás había visto fruta con tan buen aspecto.

-Se lo juro, mi señora. Mi padre es comerciante y he estado en muchos puertos, pero en mi vida había visto género como este. Sin duda tiene usted un don.-le sonrió.

Kihyun miró en otra dirección, ocultando su gesto, pues se conocía las artimañas de su amigo. No obstante estuvieron rápidos en desaparecer cuando la mujer mencionó a su hija en edad de casarse. Serpentear por las calles le recordó a los años en los que él y Minhyuk eran niños del orfanato y pasaban sus días por el mercado. La mayoría de los días robaban algo de pan o queso para comer, en rara ocasiones alguien se apiadaba de ellos y les daba algo más o el orfanato tenía dinero suficiente como para alimentar a todos los niños. Aunque fuera una residencia a cargo del Gobierno, prácticamente vivían de donaciones privadas o de la voluntad de la gente. A menudo se sentían como si sólo se tuvieran el uno al otro, siendo los únicos mestizos del pequeño orfanato, marginados también por el resto de niños. En una ocasión Kihyun se peleó con un chico mayor por reírse del color de su pelo y decidieron huir durante un par de noches; hartos de tener que defenderse continuamente. Durmieron en los tejados hasta que comenzó el mal tiempo y volvieron cabizbajos a sus camas. Estuvieron juntos desde su nacimiento, su infancia, entrenamiento en la armada...

Volvieron horas después a la goleta, ignorando la mirada de reproche del resto. Hyungwon esperaba a su amigo, de brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con el pie en cubierta.

-Yo me trago una lección durante horas y tú te vas por ahí...

-Me ha enseñado a manejar un bote. No es algo fácil ¿Sabes? Eso no tiene velas ni nada.-mintió deliberadamente y Minhyuk se sonrió a sí mismo por la soltura en la que el otro había hablado.- ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir en un bote a la deriva? No tiene ni ancla y no todos tienen timón.

-Hay que saber leer las corrientes y remar.-añadió el rubio.

Hyungwon alzó las cejas sorprendido y se miró con el resto.

-Pues no habíamos pensado en eso.-admitió Jooheon con Gato en el regazo.- Habrá que enseñarte a llevar un bote también.

Hoseok y Hyunwoo le pusieron cada uno una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos a ello.-anunció el capitán.

Kihyun intentó no reír ante la mueca de Hyungwon y observó cómo se lo llevaban hacia el bote. Minhyuk, en cambio, no estuvo tan sutil y entre risas se acercó a su novio cogiendo al animal en brazos para ocultar su rostro en su pelaje.

Changkyun estaba junto a ellos, con una sonrisa de lado y alzó la mirada cuando el pelirrojo se dirigió a él.

-Había pensado que sería buena idea instalar ya el telescopio y comprobar en un sitio conocido que todo esté en orden y bien calibrado ¿Me ayudarías a montarlo en la cesta?

-Claro.-se puso en pie, quedando muy cerca de él, así que retrocedió un par de torpes pasos por cortesía. Intentó ignorar el rubor de sus mejillas cuando los ojos de Kihyun se abrieron un poco más.

En unos minutos habían cargado las diferentes partes del telescopio hasta el puesto de Changkyun, cuya agilidad no se había visto afectada ni con pesos al hombro. El pelirrojo se tomó unos segundos para observar el paisaje desde tan alto. El agua brillando bajo ellos, los acantilados y parte de las colinas tras estos, que no podían verse desde cubierta.

-Vaya...-apoyó una mano en la cesta.- Las cosas tienen otra perspectiva desde aquí.

-Tienes que estar acostumbrado. Quiero decir...Haciendo mapas y todo eso, esto tiene que ser lo que ves normalmente.-se atrevió a pararse a su lado.

-Y me sigo maravillando.-le sonrió.

Se fijó en que las ropas del cartógrafo no estaban tan impolutamente colocadas como el día anterior y que en su cabello había restos de arena y salitre. El viento hizo que se le movieran unos mechones y los retirara tras su oreja, fue entonces cuando, siguiendo el trazo de su mano, Changkyun se dio cuenta que su oreja estaba perforada, pero no llevaba ningún aro como él o el resto de la tripulación. Frunció el ceño, confuso, pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso fingió mover parte del telescopio al otro lado de Kihyun y comprobó que ambas orejas tenían agujeros. Los marineros no se hacían pendientes, los piratas sí.

-¿Así que la marina?

El mayor asintió.

-El orfanato facilitaba la entrada de los niños a ella. Esos centros son gubernamentales y conocen las pocas posibilidades de trabajo para quienes venimos de un sitio así, por lo tanto fomentaron el ejército como salida. No tenemos negocios que heredar ¿Sabes?-hizo contacto visual con él.

-¿Fue...?-titubeó.- ¿Triste?

Kihyun hizo una mueca con los labios, pensativo.

-Ser marginado sí, no tener padres... No lo sé, si no nos hubieran marginado la propia comunidad podría haber sido nuestros padres.

-Entiendo...-se hizo el silencio entre ambos.- A mí me gusta tu pelo. Sé que Jooheon piensa que nos dará mala suerte y todo eso, pero yo lo encuentro fascinante.-admitió mientras sentía sus mejillas y orejas sonrojarse.

-Gracias. A mí también me gusta tu pelo.

Changkyun carraspeó, azorado y murmuró algo sobre tener que montar el telescopio. Kihyun rio con suavidad y se unió al montaje.

El mayor ajustaba el ángulo del aparato girando delicadamente una ruleta, concentrado en su trabajo. El vigía había decidido apartarse un poco y dejarle maniobrar con libertad, mientras lo estudió en silencio. Pudo comprobar que cuando estaba enfrascado en algo fruncía el ceño y los labios, además parecía muy metódico. Se escucharon unas voces y miró abajo, al agua, para ver a Hyungwon en el bote con Hoseok. El primero se quejaba de algo y el otro intentaba no reírse, cubriendo sus labios con la mano. Changkyun rio y le tocó el hombro a Kihyun para llamarle la atención y que mirara a su amigo. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, curioso por la interrupción, pero en seguida su gesto se transformó en una carcajada cuando vio al otro cartógrafo medio tumbado en el bote, de una forma muy dramática.

-Probablemente esté harto de remar.-lo miró con cariño unos instantes antes de mirar de nuevo a Changkyun.- Os vais a llevar genial. De momento sigue dudoso de todo esto...Pero es una persona genial.

-Estoy seguro.-meditó unos segundos, debatiendo sobre si hablar o no.- Tú, en cambio...Te veo preocupado, pero no dudoso como a él. Es como si supieras cómo va esto.-se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente.- ¿Siempre duermes con un puñal a mano?

Kihyun se paró en seco, apartándose del visor del telescopio e incorporándose. Hizo contacto visual con el moreno, que no apartó los ojos de él. Tragó saliva nervioso. Sintió, como la noche anterior, que podía confiar en Changkyun.

-Los barcos de la marina...No son los únicos en los que he estado y no me refiero a mi trabajo como cartógrafo.-tomó aire y suspiró, aliviando la tensión acumulada de su cuerpo.- No estoy siendo sincero con ninguno de vosotros. Ni siquiera con Hyungwon.

-¿Y con Minhyuk?

-Con él sí.

-¿Y de qué tienes miedo?

-De decepcionar.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ambos, hasta que el más joven se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes decepcionar a quien no tiene una idea preconcebida de ti, a nosotros no creo que nos vayas a decepcionar y Hyungwon... Diría que te quiere mucho como para no escucharte. Te ha seguido hasta aquí.

Kihyun sonrió sin ganas.

-No sé si esto es algo que pueda digerir...

-Mi consejo es que no lleves pesos encima si vas a navegar, te hundirán hacia abajo.

Esta vez rio con algo más de emoción, divertido por la metáfora. Se quedó mirando de nuevo al vigía, encontrándose con unos ojos que lo observaban, pacientes y llenos de algo más que no alcanzaba a descifrar. Asintió para sí. No podía seguir ocultando información, en especial a Hyungwon. Lo contase o no, su pasado no iba a cambiar, ya había pasado y formaba parte de él.

-Hablaré con todos en cuanto terminen la lección de remo.

Changkyun siguió pensando en ello durante el rato que estuvieron en el carajo. Para él, estaba claro que Kihyun había sido, probablemente, un pirata, pero ¿qué podría haber pasado para que diera tal cambio en su vida y fingiera que no había pasado? La curiosidad lo comía por dentro. Las ganas de saber las cosas y el por qué de estas eran una de las razones por las que había elegido la vida en el mar. Tuvo que sujetarse físicamente a la madera de la cesta para reprimir su mano de levantarse y colocar en su sitio un mechón que el viento había movido al otro.

-Por si se quiere ir. Aún estamos atracados...

-No seas pesimista.-no pudo evitar decirle.

-No es ser pesimista, es dejarle opciones.

Kihyun miró a una bandada de gaviotas abandonar los acantilados y alzarse en vuelo sobre sus cabezas. Debajo estaba el mar y entremedias los humanos, meras casualidades genéticas que formaban vida. Se movió detrás del telescopio, observando por el visor.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí?-enarcó una ceja.

-Sí. Quién eres, de dónde vienes, cómo acabaste aquí...

-Oh.-se apoyó en el borde de la cesta, de espaldas al paisaje.- No hay mucho que contar, de verdad ¿Sabes cómo cuando eres niño la vida en el mar te parece maravillosa?- el otro asintió.- Pues no tiene más misterio que ese. Conocí a Jooheon, a ambos nos entusiasmaba el mar y a pesar de aprender sobre sus peligros a medida que vas creciendo y tomas consciencia...La ilusión no se fue. Esa sensación...

-La del mar frente a ti, moviéndose...-miró al gran azul, distraído.- Chocando contra el casco, los riscos, creando espuma, remolinos, burbujas... Independiente de cómo te sientas, el mar sigue.

Changkyun pudo ver que en el fondo Kihyun aún anhelaba el agua.

-Es una puerta a un sinfín de sitios nuevos, cada uno una nueva oportunidad.

-¿De qué?-susurró.

-De lo que sea.

-Entonces eres un soñador.-le sonrió. Un gesto sincero, con tintes de ternura.

-Supongo que sí. Soy un romántico.-rio para sí.

Kihyun estaba apoyado en el telescopio, meditando sobre la conversación, con una sutil sonrisa en los labios. Alzó la vista, a través de los mechones pelirrojos.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

El corazón del vigía dio un extraño salto, ilusionado porque alguien con tanto talento y experiencia le ofreciera esa oportunidad y por los ojos que lo miraban. Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al otro, que se hizo a un lado para dejarle libre acceso. Con cuidado de no tocar nada se agachó para mirar por el objetivo.

-Si te apoyas así es más difícil...-titubeó unos instantes- ¿Me dejas?

Changkyun volvió a asentir en lugar de hablar y el pelirrojo le movió el cuerpo para que estuviera más cómodo. Se mordió los labios para centrar su atención en algo que no fuera el otro. Realmente llevaba demasiado tiempo al lado de las mismas personas.

-¡Rata!-escucharon la voz de Minhyuk desde cubierta.- ¡Tenemos hambre!

-¡Eres tan sutil como una estampida!-le contestó. Después resopló y miró a Changkyun.- Bueno...Hora de la verdad.

Descendieron por los obenques para encontrarse a Hyungwon tumbado cuan largo era, recuperando la respiración y Hoseok de pies a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ha ido genial, aprende rápido.

Hyunwoo pasó justo al lado, miró al que estaba a punto de desfallecer e hizo una mueca, poco convencido de lo que decía su contramaestre. Jooheon rio ante su expresión, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

-Dios mío, Hyungwon. Pienso servirte el doble de ración.-Kihyun intentó tocarle la cara, pero el otro lo espantó con un torpe movimiento.

-Déjame, todo esto es tu culpa.

-Estás sudando.

-Y tú sigues  siendo igual de feo que siempre y no me ves diciendo obviedades.

Aquella vez Minhyuk se juntó a las sonoras carcajadas de su novio.

 

Hyungwon observaba a Kihyun servirle, como había dicho, más ración que al resto; hasta el punto de tener que tomarlo de la muñeca y ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa para que parara. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados y comiendo, Changkyun miró al pelirrojo, que asintió y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida antes de carraspear.

-Tengo que...Tengo que hablaros de una cosa.-se retorcía los dedos de una mano con la otra, nervioso.- No he estado siendo sincero y han pasado algunas cosas que creo que merecen una mejor explicación.-el rubio lo miró confuso, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero su amigo le respondió con una tensa sonrisa.- Yo...Soy cartógrafo y tengo un taller con Hyungwon, también estuve en la naval con Minhyuk y lo conocí...Bueno, no recuerdo cuándo le conocí.-titubeaba y balbuceaba.- Ambos crecimos en el orfanato y fuimos la única compañía el uno para el otro durante años. No llegamos a graduarnos en la academia militar, porque...-suspiró.- Ambos nos enrolamos en un barco pirata.

-¿Disculpa?-Hyungwon parpadeó repetidas veces.

El rubio llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de Kihyun, con intención de consolarlo.

-Soy pirata, Won. Y me encantaba. Pero una noche, hubo un abordaje y nuestro barco naufragó. Aquello fue...-sus ojos bailaron por la mesa, no fijándose en nada, intentando bloquear los recuerdos.- Horrible. Así que abandoné y me instalé en tierra. Esa es la verdad.

-Por eso duermes armado.-asintió Hoseok.

-¡Sabía que ocultabas algo!-exclamó Jooheon.

El otro cartógrafo se puso de pie en un rápido gesto y salió con paso ligero de la habitación, pese a que Kihyun intentara detenerlo llamándolo por su nombre. Quizás tendría que haberle dejado un rato a solas, pero salió tras él, dejando una habitación en la que podría haberse oído caer un alfiler. Minhyuk se miraba los nudillos, repasándolos con el pulgar y la cabeza gacha.

-Esto explica muchas cosas.-se animó a decir el capitán.

-Yo ya lo sospechaba.-todos miraron a Changkyun y él se encogió de hombros.

Kihyun siguió a Hyungwon hasta que este se paró en la borda, anclando su peso con ambos brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho. No tendría que haberte mentido. Puedes volver a tierra si quieres, me encargo yo de llevarte a casa.

El alto resopló.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. Llevas mintiéndome años, Kihyun, años.-frunció los labios en una fina línea y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque quería olvidarlo.-se encogió de hombros.- Y porque sé que no te gustan los piratas. Pero...De verdad, no todos somos malas personas.

-Es que no lo entiendo.-miró al agua.

-El mar es libertad. Aquí no hay las mismas leyes que en tierra...Minhyuk y yo pasamos toda nuestra vida sabiendo que nuestras posibilidades, en general, eran limitadas. Hasta que supimos que los piratas siguen sus propias leyes. Lo que es normal en seco, no es normal aquí.-se acercó a él, hasta pararse a su lado.- Podíamos ser quiénes nosotros quisiéramos, vivir como quisiéramos...Querer a quien quisiéramos.

Ante aquello Hyungwon levantó la vista.

-¿A qué te refieres?-sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero sintió la necesidad de asegurarse.

-Minhyuk y Jooheon están casados, por ponerte un ejemplo. Si alguno de los dos muriera, el otro se quedaría con su parte del botín. Es como un matrimonio convencional. Aquí se puede hacer y a nadie le importa, no es delito, no somos ilegales.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, con el ruido de las olas y el crujir del barco siendo los únicos sonidos que los acompañaban.

-El naufragio... ¿Qué pasó?

-Aquello.-repasó una de las vetas de la madera.- Nos metimos en una trifulca con otro barco y todo fue bastante violento. Nos fueron acorralando hasta unos acantilados, unas rocas rajaron el casco y aprovecharon para disparar los cañones. Todo pasó muy rápido y un trozo de madera me dio en la cabeza, me desperté al caer al agua.-le recorrió un escalofrío al recordarlo. La oscuridad, el frío del agua, los gritos de sus compañeros...- No veía a Minhyuk por ningún lado, pero conseguí subirme a una de las piedras. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó o si volví a desmayarme, pero al final le vi flotando entre unas maderas. Que ambos estuviéramos a punto de morir me afectó, pero a Min no.-hizo una pausa para respirar hondo.- Así que cuando nos recuperamos fuimos a por parte de nuestro botín...-notó que Hyungwon abría los ojos desmesuradamente.- ¡No! Como amigos. Cuanto menos gente conozca dónde escondes tu dinero, mejor. Cogí mi parte y me despedí, el resto es historia.

La psique humana está formada por capas, curvas, cambios de sentido, saltos, hendiduras... Es multidimensional. Una persona no está construida en base a un único sentimiento o evento. Incluso un mismo acontecimiento afecta de forma muy diferente a distintas personas; ya que hay muchas cosas que influyen en cómo recibimos las cosas. Nuestras experiencias pasadas, la influencia de aquellos que nos rodean, nuestra genética... Un cuerpo encierra tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que no hay forma de reducir a un individuo a una única definición.

-No te odio pero...Estoy dolido. Tendrías que haberme contado todo esto antes. Somos amigos, lo hubiera entendido. Me duele que me hayas mentido.

-¿Quieres...quieres volver al taller?-se revolvió el pelo.

-No. Quiero que me dejes un tiempo a solas para pensar, pero no me voy a ningún lado.

Kihyun respiró aliviado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el corazón disparado y que empezó a calmarse cuando escuchó a su amigo decir que no lo odiaba.

-Bien, bien...De acuerdo, te dejo a solas.

Se alejó poco a poco hasta pararse en la entrada al interior de la goleta, esperando a que sus ojos se adaptaran al cambio de luz.

-¿Estás bien?

Pensó que sería Minhyuk, pero era Changkyun. Frunció el ceño para poder verle bien, se había parado a su lado, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Te ha mandado el chucho a por mí?-rio.

-No, he venido porque he querido ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad.-asintió y dejó la cabeza descansar contra la pared.- Su reacción ha sido esperada, pero me he quitado un peso de encima.-alzó los brazos, mostrándose.- Ya no me queda nada. Esto es lo que soy.

El joven rio con suavidad.

-Ahí dentro Minhyuk les está contando que eras un maestro con el puñal.-señaló a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, no miente.-puso un gesto orgulloso. Se separó de la pared y volvieron a la cocina.

Cuando llegaron el rubio le ofreció su mano a Kihyun para que este la estrechara.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, rata.

-Gracias.-miró al resto.- Perdón por haberos mentido.

-Todo está bien. Eres uno de nosotros.-le aseguró Hyunwoo.

-Yo, de hecho, estoy algo más tranquilo. Pero tu pelo me sigue incomodando.

-¿Está tu amigo solo?-preguntó Hoseok.

-Sí, no me quería ver en un rato.

-Voy por él.-dijo sin más antes de salir.

Kihyun alzó las cejas y miró al resto, que se encogió de hombros. Se dejó caer en el banco al lado de Minhyuk, quien intentó alborotarle el cabello, pero lo detuvo sujetándole las muñecas.

-¡Déjame! He esperado dos años para que vuelvas a casa.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver con despeinarme.-sin soltarle miró al capitán.- Puedo montar guardia como el resto, sé lo suficiente como para no hundir el barco.

Hyunwoo se puso en pie, recogiendo lo que había en la mesa, asintiendo para sí; estaba organizando las guardias mentalmente, la ayuda extra siempre era agradecida. Que el antiguo amigo de Minhyuk hubiera sido pirata tenía mucho más sentido que cualquier excusa que les hubieran puesto hasta ahora.

-¿Hay que llevar a tierra a tu amigo Hyungwon?

-No, capitán, se queda. Aunque... Quizás sería mejor que esperásemos algo de tiempo antes de zarpar, si no es molestia.-pidió con gesto humilde.

-No soy un ser desalmado, zarparemos más tarde. Además, no nos esperan en ningún lado.-sonrió y se marchó a su camarote.

Dejó a los cuatro restantes en tranquilidad en la cocina, al menos hasta que Minhyuk decidió sentarse de lado en el regazo de Jooheon y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el punto en el que el otro parecía que tuviera problemas para respirar. Kihyun parpadeó sorprendido, no por la actitud de su amigo, si no por verlos por primera vez en una actitud cariñosa y Changkyun apoyó la frente en la mesa.

-Ya están otra vez.

-Eso se llama envidia.-el rubio le sacó la lengua.

-Lo que sea.-se encogió de hombros y levantó la cabeza de la madera.

-Entonces ¿Tú estuviste en el naufragio del que nos habló Minhyuk?-preguntó Jooheon más para sí, asintiendo.- El del acantilado y los cañonazos.

-Acorralados como ratas, sí.-se adecentó el pelo y flexionó una pierna sobre el banco, para apoyar el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-Las ratas nadan muy bien.-Minhyuk lo miró con picardía.

-Y tú no sabes nadar y eres pirata, así que aprecia a las ratas.

Changkyun rio, entretenido de que hubiera un jugador más en sus tiras y aflojas.

-Detalles sin importancia, Ki.

-Bueno...Tú dirás.-hizo una mueca.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, compañero.-empezó Jooheon, apoyándose en la mesa y entrelazando las manos.- Esas serpientes de mar y otros seres que dibujáis...

Kihyun sonrió.

-No, no existen. Ya os dije que las dibujamos como advertencia porque esas aguas suelen tener corrientes peligrosas o hay sitios sin explorar aún, dibujando esas bestias evitamos que la gente husmee y salga mal parada.

-¿No podría ser que las aguas fueran peligrosas precisamente por los monstruos?-esta vez habló el más joven de la tripulación.

-No.-negó con la cabeza.- No existen.

Uno hizo una mueca, pero el de camisa azul se inclinó más sobre la mesa mirando al cartógrafo a los ojos.

-¿Seguro? Es decir ¿Podríamos navegar por ahí y no tendría que ponerme a rezar?

-Reza por lo que quieras, pero no te vas a cruzar con ningún ser.

-¿Y el Leviatán?

Fue a contestarle pero Minhyuk le lanzó una mirada y Changkyun le puso una mano en el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-No te metas.-le susurró al oído.

-Eh... Sobre eso no sé, Jooheon.

El pirata resopló y asintió para sí una vez más. Entonces el rubio se puso en pie diciendo que aún tenía que ir a tierra a hacer unas cosas y que si no se daba prisa el sol se pondría antes de que pudiera volver a la goleta. No les extrañó que Jooheon dijera que lo acompañaba, incluso el vigía comentó que el romanticismo aún seguía vivo -a lo que su amigo le contestó con un amago de golpe y las mejillas como farolillos-.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Kihyun que jugueteaba pensativo con sus labios, habló.

-Ya sabías lo que iba a anunciar ¿Verdad?

-Tenía mis sospechas, menos de por qué ya no estabas en ninguna tripulación.

-¿Y cómo lo has sabido?

Changkyun entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Bueno...-ladeó la cabeza.- Primero estaban las cosas que decías y, evidentemente, el incidente con Hoseok y el cuchillo. Hasta entonces sabía que había algo, pero lo de la naval como única explicación todavía tenía sentido. Después te vi varios lunares y tienes muchos para ser alguien que no haya pasado tiempo al sol y como conclusión final te vi agujeros en los que su día hubo pendientes. Todo eso sólo me dejaba con una conclusión posible.

Kihyun se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí que eres observador y yo no muy inteligente.

-No diría que no eres inteligente, es sólo que...

El titubeo de Changkyun le hizo mucha gracia y rompió a reír en una carcajada sonora y aguda. Le pilló por sorpresa que alguien tan serio, aparentemente, pudiera reír así y no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa, contagiado.

-No esperaba que rieras así.

El otro volvió a reír y lo miró con ojos chispeantes. Aquel detalle era otro en el que se había fijado, sus ojos parecían brillar más que los de cualquier otra persona, como si estuviera incrustados en joyas.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Algo más recatado y estudiado.

Rio de nuevo más calmado, apoyado en su puño y mirando a Changkyun.

-Tenías razón. Al decir la verdad me siento mejor.  A pesar de lo evidente con Hyungwon.

-La verdad os hará libres.

Kihyun alzó las cejas.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con Jooheon.

-Es mi mejor amigo ¿No es gracioso? Que mi mejor amigo sea Honey y el tuyo Minhyuk.

-Y Hyungwon, pero aún no siento que sean parte del mismo mundo ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Creo que sí.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-Me gusta escuchar.-empezó a juguetear con los cordones de su camisola.- Así que, si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien...Bueno, estaré allí.

Entonces apareció el otro cartógrafo, con Gato en brazos, iba camino a su camarote, pero se paró en el umbral de la puerta. Ambos artesanos se miraron en silencio, el pelirrojo jugueteaba con sus dedos, intentando dar con las palabras adecuadas para decirle, pero el alto se le adelantó.

-Quiero saber a qué te refieres con libertad y...Eso de vivir bajo las leyes del mar.

Kihyun volvió a sonreír, amplia y sinceramente, aliviado. El gesto se les contagió a todos y Hyungwon siguió hacia el camarote después de un amistoso cabeceo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at twitter if you want: @sakuranbo495


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengo tardísimo, pero bueno, las actualizaciones serán irregulares. Lo siento desde ya.

A la mañana siguiente partieron de nuevo. Tenían buen viento y el cielo estaba prácticamente despejado y como no había nada alrededor que bloqueara el viento o la luz todos los días eran prístinos. A Hyungwon aquel tiempo junto a las velas le recordaba a la colada limpia ondeando en un patio. Poco a poco se iba convenciendo más de que no había sido tan mala idea enrolarse, aunque sabía que durante su primera tormenta volvería a pensar que había cometido un error. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la tripulación y se sorprendió a sí mismo encontrándolos interesantes e incluso agradables. Después de que Kihyun se sincerara con él tenía otra perspectiva en general y entendió que, al menos aquellos, eran personas que se preocupaban los unos por los otros y su trabajo en equipo era vital para que la goleta navegara. Si el barco se iba a la deriva o ocurría un accidente los únicos afectados serían ellos mismos, la cooperación era clave.

Una tarde estaba junto al pelirrojo y Hoseok en cubierta, le estaban intentando enseñar un juego de naipes, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo llevaba aros en las orejas.

 - ¿Desde cuándo llevas eso?- Kihyun enarcó una ceja y él señaló sus orejas.

 - Ah.-se llevó la mano a uno de los pendientes.- Son un regalo de Minhyuk. Pensé que estarían cerrados, pero tras un par de intentos entraron sin problemas.

 Hoseok ahogó una risa tonta tras su mano, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de Kihyun.

 - Todos tienen pero no la misma cantidad ¿Significan algo?

 - Los piratas nos hacemos un pendiente por cada vez que cruzamos el ecuador.-explicó el contramaestre.- No sé quién lo empezó. Además, en caso de emergencia... -se dio un golpecito en los suyos.- Te pueden servir de algo, son de plata o de oro.

 Los labios de Hyungwon dibujaron una pequeña "o". Miró al otro cartógrafo para contar de nuevo la cantidad de aros que llevaba y lo vio mirando hacia arriba, siguió sus ojos y acabó mirando a la cesta del vigía. Changkyun estaba en su puesto y al parecer notó que lo observaban porque miró abajo y los saludó con la mano.

 - Es adorable.- dijo provocando la risa de Hoseok.

 - Lo es, además de inteligente.-asintió el pirata.- A veces se me olvida que lo conocí cuando era un mocoso. Se podría decir que Hyunwoo y yo lo criamos ¿Verdad, capitán?-elevó más la voz y miró al otro que estaba al timón.

 - ¿El qué?

 - Que Changkyun es nuestro hijo.

 - Oh, sí, sin duda. Tiene tus ojos.

 Ambos de echaron a reír.

-Hablando de ojos ¿Todos perdéis uno o es que os lo quitáis cuando cruzáis un meridiano?

Aquello hizo reír a todos.

-Alguno habrá sin ojo...-Kihyun repartía las cartas.- Pero su función es en realidad práctica e inteligente. Durante un abordaje te colocas un parche, así al entrar en la bodega te lo destapas y te cubres el otro. Ese ojo estará acostumbrado a la oscuridad y con eso acabas de ahorrarte largos minutos de dar tumbos.

Hyungwon volvió a mirarlos a todos, sorprendido una vez más.

-Sois inteligentes.-estaba maravillado.

-Gracias, hombre.-Hoseok le dio una palmada en el hombro que pareció desmontarlo.

-Yo también tengo una duda.-era la voz de Jooheon, que había salido de dentro de la goleta acompañado por Minhyuk.- Aquí mi compañero lleva días diciendo que eras muy bueno con los cuchillos. Bien... Quiero verlo ¿Por qué no nos haces una demostración?

Sonrió y sacó de sus espaldas unos pocos puñales.

-¿Cómo quieres que os lo demuestre?

-Hace tiempo dibujamos una diana en el palo mayor para practicar el lanzamiento precisamente.-señaló a los restos de un tinte rojo en la madera.- Lánzalos.

Kihyun hizo una mueca socarrona.

-¿Tenéis cariño a este juego de cartas?

-Tenemos más ¿Por qué?-Jooheon frunció el ceño.

-Puede acertar en el as de corazones o antes podía...-Minhyuk cogió una carta y la sujetó contra el palo.- Por favor, no me des en la mano.

El más alto de los siete los miraba como si estuvieran locos mientras Kihyun se levantó para coger uno de los cuchillos y comprobar su peso.

-¡Lo vas a matar!

-Estoy oxidado pero no tanto. Este está desequilibrado.-descartó el arma que tenía en la mano.- No te preocupes, Won. Cuando éramos pequeños nos ganábamos algo de dinero así. Min se paraba en una pared y yo lanzaba los cuchillos a su alrededor para el público.

-¡Esperad! Yo desde aquí arriba no veo nada.-Changkyun bajaba por los obenques, con prisa de ver el espectáculo.

-Qué nervios.-Jooheon sonrió como un niño pequeño una vez que Kihyun hubo elegido un arma.

El pelirrojo se paró a unos metros de Minhyuk y la carta, mirando la distancia entre él y su objetivo. Frunció el ceño y guiñó un ojo para apuntar, sujetando el cuchillo por la punta de su filo. Respiró hondo unas cuántas veces, sentía el corazón en la garganta, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía aquello y quería asegurarse que su cuerpo no temblaba. Giró el cuerpo levemente y aguantó el aire, después lanzó. El rubio ni se inmutó y miró a su mano, sana y salva, una vez hubo escuchado el golpe del cuchillo clavándose en la madera. No había acertado en el as, pero estuvo cerca.

-Yo lo considero un éxito dadas las circunstancias.-le sonrió.

-Yo también.-admitió Kihyun.

-Que hayáis hecho eso sin casi pestañear me preocupa...

Hyungwon se había llevado las manos al rostro, parado al lado del contramaestre que en aquellos momentos reía y se maravillaba con lo que acababan de ver. Jooheon estaba boquiabierto, con sus pequeños ojos como platos y Changkyun ocultaba una sonrisa tras su manga. Hyunwoo oteaba desde el timón, asintiendo en silencio.

-Esa habilidad nos puede venir de perlas.-le dijo a su nuevo pirata.

-¿Won quieres probar tú?-el pelirrojo intentó mantener una cara sería, frunciendo los labios en una fina línea.

-Ni harto a vino.-se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo.

-Juro que no te mato.

-En un consuelo, muchas gracias, pero no.

-Yo lo he intentado.

-No todos son tan divertidos como nosotros, Ki.-Minhyuk volvió a su lado, devolviéndole el cuchillo y guardándose la perforada carta en un bolsillo de la casaca.- ¿Por cierto sabéis que canta?

-Eso es verdad-colaboró Hyungwon aún en el suelo.

-¿Quieres dejar de contarles todo de mí, por favor?

-¡Que cante!-chilló el capitán.

-Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, capitán.

-A Changkyun le encanta la música.-Jooheon le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- ¿No es cierto?

-Sí...-admitió con la boca pequeña y un sonrojo.

-Lo siento, no voy a ponerme a cantar de la nada.

-¿Tendremos que llevarte a una tasca?-los ojos de Hoseok chispearon.

-Voy a guardar los cuchillos.

Kihyun se marchó al interior de la goleta dejando al resto entre risas.

 

Un anochecer en el que el cielo se mezclaba en morados y naranjas Changkyun salió a tomar el aire a cubierta. El exterior estaba iluminado por un par de lámparas de aceite, pero se sorprendió al ver la luz de una en su puesto. Extrañado, subió hasta la cesta y se encontró con Kihyun que leía un libro bajo la lámpara.

-Me he tomado la libertad de venir aquí, espero que no te importe.-empezó a ponerse en pie pero el otro lo interrumpió con un gesto.

-No pasa nada, sólo me ha sorprendido ¿No estarías mejor en el camarote?-se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy esperando a que oscurezca del todo.-señaló al telescopio.

Asintió y observó el libro que tenía entre las manos. Tenía una cubierta dura, era de color verde con adornos en dorado y no sería más grande que las manos que lo sujetaban. Las letras le parecían insectos pegados los unos a los otros y amontonados sobre el papel.

-¿Lo conoces?-le preguntó Kihyun. Al parecer se quedó mirando el libro con la suficiente intensidad como para llamar su atención.

-No sé leer.

-Oh... Disculpa.

A veces se le olvidaba que Minhyuk y él eran de los pocos piratas que sabían leer, pues habían tenido formación especial; aunque por su profesión había superado las habilidades del rubio.

-No te preocupes.-hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Kihyun cerró el libro y apoyó su mejilla en la rodilla mirando al otro y mordiéndose los labios, pensando en cómo iba a decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Quieres aprender? Podría enseñarte o leer para ti...Eres muy inteligente, creo que podrías aprender.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-se le iluminó el rostro.

-Claro y si quieres aprender a escribir también puedo enseñarte.-le sonrió.

-Me encantaría.

Pudo comprobar que cuando el vigía sonreía se le marcaban hoyuelos en ambas mejillas. Al ver aquello su corazón dio una punzada, como si alguien lo apretara con unas sogas.

-¿Quieres...?-se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó de nuevo- ¿Quieres que lea ahora?

-Por favor.

Resultó ser un libro de poesía y Changkyun le estuvo escuchando hasta que se hizo noche cerrada. La musicalidad de las palabras hizo que tuviera más ganas aún de aprender, conocía varios poemas y canciones de memoria, así que podría escribirlos en un futuro. En una ocasión el viento que venía del mar le revolvió el pelo a Kihyun y pensando que le molestaría se lo retiró con suavidad, haciendo que perdiera brevemente el hilo de la lectura.

Changkyun repasaba las letras del lomo con los dedos pensó en que había estado mucho rato leyendo para él y sintió un cosquilleo. Le había dedicado tiempo, incluso una vez estuvo totalmente oscurecido. Kihyun se puso en pie para mirar por el telescopio cuando la voz empezó a molestarle y tenía intención de enseñarle a leer y escribir; cuánto más lo pensaba más sentía aquel cosquilleo. Era como la sensación de la luz iluminando poco a poco la piel a través de las hojas de los árboles o las cortinas de una habitación.

 -¿Cuál es tu estrella favorita?

 Al escuchar la pregunta el vigía levantó la vista del libro y miró al cielo.

 -La Estrella Polar.

Kihyun sonrió y se apartó del telescopio para poder mirarle.

 -Era de esperar.

 -Pero es una buena respuesta. Sin ella no podríamos hacer gran cosa.

 -No es la única estrella.

 -Pero es una gran estrella ¿Cuál es tu preferida?

 -El Sol.

 -¡Eso no vale!-movió los brazos a sus costados.- Yo aquí pensando que con tus conocimientos dirías otra cosa...

El pelirrojo se echó a reír, más que divertido por la reacción de Changkyun, al que se le contagiaron las carcajadas. Al de un rato se calmaron y Kihyun había vuelto a su telescopio, entonces se dio cuenta que se le había quedado mirando. Se sonrojó y con voz queda dijo que se marchaba al camarote a dormir. Se llevó el libro consigo y lo dejó en la hamaca de Kihyun cuando llegó a la estancia que compartían con Jooheon. Este le saludó al entrar y frunció el ceño cuando ni siquiera hizo un gesto para darle a entender que le había oído.

-¿Kyun?

Por fin salió de su trance e hizo un ruido de afirmación antes de hablar.

-¿Sí?

-Es que no contestabas.

-Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Escribir, leer, las estrellas, Kihyun...

Jooheon parpadeó confundido.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso te gusta el nuevo?-no lo dijo en serio, pero cuando el otro no le contestó y miró en otra dirección abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.- Ay que sí que te gusta.

-Yo no he dicho eso...¿Y qué si así fuera? No me gusta, quiero decir, aún no le conozco, pero...-se encogió de hombros.- Le quiero conocer, me interesa. Y ha dicho que si quiero me puede enseñar a leer y escribir.

Nunca se había avergonzado de estar interesado en otras personas y viviendo como pirata no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse lo que sentía, simplemente lo sentía.

-Te estás poniendo rojo.-le dijo en una especie de gritito reprimido.- Esto es oro ¿Se lo puedo contar a Min?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, ni se te ocurra!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque se lo podría contar a Kihyun.-susurró, por si apareciera en aquellos momentos por la puerta.

-Menos tiempo perderías. Directo a su catre.-movió las cejas de forma cómica y se puso en pie para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-Ni se te ocurra interferir.

-Te prometo intentar no hacerlo.

 

Kihyun respiró profundamente una vez Changkyun se hubo marchado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado tomando aire en respiraciones cortas. Llevaba mucho tiempo fingiendo tener una vida muy diferente a lo que su corazón le pedía, ignorando el tirón que sentía cada vez que alguno de sus clientes le hablaba del mar o hablaban orgullosos de sus barcos en su tienda; pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado qué era cada cosa y desde luego que las mariposas en su estómago cuando hablaba con Changkyun no era como la felicidad que sentía al ver a Minhyuk. Ambas eran sensaciones placenteras, puede que incluso con un mismo origen, pero en su resultado no eran lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y miró por el telescopio al cielo que le era familiar con intención de relajarse.

Estaban siendo unos días especiales y puede que estuviera confundiendo las cosas. El vigía era una persona muy agradable y puede que aquello lo estuviera confundiendo. No obstante, el resto también lo era y sabía que no tenían el mismo efecto en él. No se creía capaz de manejar aquellos sentimientos en ese momento y una vez más, al mismo tiempo, le entusiasmaba la idea de sentirse así y que pudiera ser correspondido. Decidió mantener la cabeza fría y no decirle nada a Hyungwon o Minhyuk hasta que no estuviera más seguro. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran su propio rumbo y cuando fuera necesario actuaría en consecuencia con lo que sintiera.

Intentó concentrarse lo máximo posible en la estrella Sirio e ignorar el rubor que le encendía las mejillas y las puntas de las orejas al acordarse de Changkyun retirándole unos mechones de pelo que le cayeron sobre los ojos.

-Tendría que haberme atado el pelo.-pensó para sí.

Los dedos del joven fueron delicados con sus mechones, un gesto que desde luego no se esperaba. Aferró el cuerpo del telescopio, intentando calmarse una vez más. Entonces su mente decidió recordarle la sonrisa y los hoyuelos de su rostro cuando propuso enseñarle. Suspiró y dejó su frente descansar en el objetivo, moviendo completamente el ángulo con el que estaba trabajando. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se acuclilló, sentía que la cara le humeaba, afortunadamente no había nadie para observar su rubor. Se hizo reír a sí mismo por la situación en la que se encontraba, así que se sentó en el suelo y observó el cielo sin ninguna herramienta.

Le quedó claro que aquella noche no iba a poder concentrarse en nada, así que dio por terminada la sesión de observación y cogiendo consigo la lámpara marchó al camarote. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Jooheon con un brazo en los hombros de Changkyun. El primero lo miró con una pícara sonrisa y el otro parecía un animalillo al que habían atrapado.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-En absoluto ¿Qué tal las estrellas?-dejó a su amigo marchar y que se subiera a la litera.

-Bien, siguen todas ahí arriba.

-Es un alivio.

Changkyun y Kihyun se miraron antes de contestar a Jooheon a la vez.

-Pues sí lo es.

El otro respiró hondo, parecía que estaba reprimiendo un comentario mordaz, así que se adecentó la camisa y les ofreció una sonrisa.

-He dejado el libro en tu hamaca.

-Gracias, puedes cogerlo cuando quieras.-apagó la lámpara y la colgó de un clavo de la pared.

-No sé de qué serviría...-murmuró pensando que no le iba a escuchar.

-Para familiarizarte con las letras o intentarlo por tu cuenta una vez hayamos avanzado, quién sabe.

Jooheon volvió a su cama, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer comentarios y no soltar una risilla. Se lo había prometido a Changkyun, no se entrometería y dejaría que aquello siguiera rodando por su propia inercia. Aún así le consumía por dentro no poder hablarlo con Minhyuk.

 

En un ocasión echaron el ancla porque no había ni pizca de viento y estaban todos reunidos en cocina. Hoseok estaba sentado en la mesa y el resto apiñados en el banco.

-Deberíamos bajar al pueblo.-dijo Minhyuk.- Estoy harto de veros las caras.

-¿Incluso la mía?-Jooheon hizo un puchero.

-Eso nunca.-se le acercó y lo besó en los labios, pero acto seguido se tensó y miró a Hyungwon.

Kihyun observó en silencio la escena, expectante de cómo se desenvolvía su amigo.

-Por mí no os molestéis.-les dijo cuando sintió que lo miraban.- No tengo ningún problema con que un hombre ame a otro hombre.

Se pudo sentir cómo la repentina tensión se esfumaba.

-Menos mal, si no ibas borda abajo.-Hyunwoo lo miró muy serio.

-¿Todos...preferís a los hombres?-tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Hoseok y yo disfrutamos tanto con hombres como mujeres.-le contestó el capitán, poniendo recta la espalda para parecer más grande y mostrarse orgulloso.

El cartógrafo alto asintió en silencio. Kihyun no había conocido nunca ninguna de las compañías de su amigo y siempre había sospechado que se debatía consigo mismo; pero las palabras que le dijo tras su confesión y discusión le hicieron pensar que había aclarado sus ideas. A veces, la presión de la sociedad, el miedo a las represalias podía minar el espíritu de uno, por esa razón nunca presionó a Hyungwon a que le hablara de sus relaciones o si es que se veía con alguien. Inconscientemente miró a Changkyun, que hasta entonces había estado también escuchando tranquilamente la conversación.

-¿Entonces vamos al pueblo?-Jooheon se frotó las manos, animado.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar el barco.-le recordó el contramaestre.

-Yo montaré guardia.-se ofreció Kihyun.- No me importa quedarme aquí.

-¿Ya estás haciendo del barco tu madriguera?-le sonrió Hyungwon.

El pelirrojo hizo un sutil puchero.

-Si tuviera plantas se parecería más a mi casa.

-Esta es tu casa.-le dijo Minhyuk desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Mi casa en tierra.

-Bah, yo la he visto y no es para tanto.

-Disculpa, pero sólo estuviste en mi taller. Aunque también es exquisito, gracias.

-Ahora estará lleno de polvo.-el otro cartógrafo sonrió con malicia.

Cerró las manos en puños y tomó aire profundamente, intentando relajarse.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?

-¿Qué ha hecho?-Hoseok arqueó una ceja, curioso.

-Odia la suciedad.-Minhyuk intentó no reír.- Sería capaz de darse la vuelta para ir a limpiar.

-No exageres...

-¿Me lo dices a mí o estás intentando convencerte?

-Cállate.-se puso en pie con intención de distraerse o hacerles callar, pero sólo consiguió que Hyungwon y Minhyuk se echaran a reír.

-A mí me parece un buen hábito.-se escuchó la voz de Changkyun entre las carcajadas.

Jooheon cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, aprovechando que nadie lo miraba.

-Gracias.-le contestó Kihyun al más joven.- Al menos aquí hay alguien con decencia e inteligencia.

-Algunos ni hemos abierto la boca.-se quejó Hyunwoo.

-Por si acaso.-alzó el mentón, orgulloso y se marchó de la cocina.

-¿Hace eso a menudo?

-¿Ponerse a la defensiva en segundos? Siempre.-el rubio rodó los ojos sin perder la sonrisa.- Es parte de su encanto.

Changkyun le dio una suave patada a Jooheon por debajo de la mesa, antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algún comentario.

 

 


End file.
